Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) circuitry is typically formed by forming a number of different layers of material over a substrate such as a silicon wafer, and then etching such layers into desired substrate features such as conductive word lines, capacitor containers, capacitor structures, and bit lines to name just a few. Efforts continue to be made to reduce the number of processing steps and processing complexity thereof.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the methods through which dynamic random access memory (DRAM) circuitry is formed. This invention also arose out of concerns associated with reducing processing complexities associated with the fabrication of DRAM circuitry.